The Reason
by Pigeon Maddox
Summary: Historia acerca de cómo Hermione Granger llegó a enamorarse de Edward  Cullen... de cómo llegó a conocer al Clan Cullen.  La historia y los personajes estan basada en los libros de J.K.Rowling y Stephanie Meyer
1. Chapter 1

1

Afrontando la realidad

Era una noche como cualquier otra, sólo por unos pequeños acontecimientos: Sirius Black había escapado, montado en Buckbeak. Harry y Hermione habían viajado con un giratiempo al pasado para evitar que a Harry y a Sirius les den el beso del dementor y les quiten el alma. Harry, Ron y Hermione, ya descansaban felices y tranquilos por haber cumplido la misión de salvar a Sirius de un terrible destino.

Al día siguiente, los visitaron muchas personas de su Gryffindor, así como cierto Hufflepuff visitó a Hermione. Cedric Diggory entro a la enfermería y saludó a Hermione.

-Hola Hermione-saludo Cedric algo nervioso

-Hola Cedric-saludo Hermione

-¿Qué tal la aventura de anoche?-dijo Cedric bromeando

-Ja, ja muy gracioso Cedric-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente

-Creo que mejor me callo-dijo Cedric-pero no te molestes

-Ok, Cedric, pero ¿a qué viniste en realidad?-preguntó Hermione

-Ah… este yo vine para pedirte algo-dijo Cedric aún más nervioso que antes

-Bueno que deseas-dijo Hermione emocionada

-Creo que mejor te lo digo luego-dijo Cedric

-Está bien-dijo Hermione resignada

-¿Cuándo sales de la enfermería?-pregunto Cedric pregunto cambiando de tema

-Creo, que salgo mañana al mediodía-contesto Hermione

-Hermione, te has dado cuenta que ya ha pasado un año-dijo Cedric-yo que pensé que sería largo

-Yo había pensado lo mismo-dijo Hermione

Harry y Ron estaban rodeados de gente y no vieron a Hermione conversando con Cedric. Luego de conversar de otros temas durante una hora; Cedric abandono la enfermería nervioso pensando en cómo iba a afrontar la realidad y decirle a Hermione lo que siente por ella.

Media hora después de que Cedric se hubiera ido, y los demás también, ya que Madame Pomfrey los botó diciendo que Harry, Ron y Hermione necesitaban descansar, en la enfermería rondaba el silencio absoluto. Harry y Ron estaban dormidos y Hermione leía un libro de terror muggle: El conde Drácula. Hermione rió al acordarse de Draco Malfoy; ya que por su nombre y por lo pálido se parecían un poco. Estaba pensando en Malfoy en lo gracioso que se vería con una túnica larga con cuello y con unos colmillos de vampiro.

-Ja, ja, ja-se reía Hermione-Draco…se parece a Drácula… se debería de haber llamado Draco Drácula Malfoy

-Ja, ja, ja muy gracioso Granger-dijo Draco Malfoy

Hermione volteo y vio a Draco Malfoy sentado en una silla que estaba enfrente de su cama, dejó el libro en la mesa de noche que tenia al lado para luego decir:

-Ma…Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sonrojada por el comentario que había dicho

-Nada, pasaba por aquí, y vine para visitar o más bien para molestar-dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-Bueno cualquiera se anuncia-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente-porque al ver tu rostro cualquiera se asustaría

-Muy buen chiste, Granger-dijo Malfoy-pero cuando dijiste Draco Drácula Malfoy, no me gusto para nada, además cuando molesto nunca me anuncio

-Wow, Malfoy hasta ahora no me has dicho sangre sucia-dijo Hermione cambiando de tema-eso sí que es un récord

-Creo, que tienes razón, Granger-dijo Draco

-Bueno, Malfoy se que viniste a molestar pero, Harry y Ron están dormidos-dijo Hermione entre burlona y sarcástica-además a mí ya me molestaste demasiado

-Lo sé, solo lo dije para que te enfadaras pero veo que no lo hiciste-dijo Draco sonriendo sinceramente

-Muy buen truco, Malfoy-dijo Hermione también sonriendo

-Dime Draco, estamos solos así que llámame por mi nombre, Granger-dijo Draco

-Y tú llámame Hermione, ¿sí?-dijo Hermione

-Está bien-dijo Draco

-Entonces a que viniste si no es para molestar a Harry y Ron-dijo Hermione

-Vine a proponerte algo-dijo Draco

-Y, bueno ¿Qué es?-pregunto Hermione

-Bueno, pero primero debes de responder a mi pregunta-dijo Draco

-Sí, cual es-dijo Hermione confiada, no había pregunta que Hermione Granger no pudiera responder

-¿Quién te gusta? –pregunto Draco

Hermione se quedo helada, eso era una pregunta tan fácil, pero al mismo tiempo tan difícil de responder, y sobre todo decírselo a Draco Malfoy, su enemigo durante casi tres años, ahora un amigo. Ese era el defecto de Hermione confiaba demasiado rápido en las personas; pero Draco había sido tan sincero en sus palabras, que le es imposible no creerle.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin pensar lo que iba a decir

-Vamos, Hermione, que aún no confías en mí-dijo Draco-además si quieres me lo puedes decir en el oído

-Si confío en ti, Draco, está bien te lo voy a decir pero en el oído, así me aseguro de no hablar fuerte y no despertar a los chicos-dijo esto en voz susurrante

Hermione se acerco al oído de Draco; procurando no hacer ruido al sentarse en la cama y dijo con una voz apenas audible, solo para el oído de Draco.

-Cedric Diggory-dijo Hermione retirándose del rostro de Draco y volviéndose a echar en su cama

-Wow, ahora si confirme lo que sospechaba-dijo Draco con voz algo triunfal

-Shh, por favor Draco no se lo digas a nadie-dijo Hermione algo alterada

-Sí, claro no te preocupes-dijo Draco tranquilizándola

-Pero, para que me lo preguntaste-dijo aparentemente ya tranquila

-Porque quiero proponerte esto:

Draco se acerco al oído de Hermione y le dijo:

-Que finjamos ser novios, que nadie del colegio se entere, salvo Diggory, Potter y Weasley. Así Diggory se pondrá celoso y se te declarará.

Draco se separó del oído de Hermione y volvió a sentarse a la silla que había frente a la cama de Hermione.

-Pero que quieres a cambio-dijo Hermione-porque para un favor así, supongo que querrás algo a cambio

-¿Yo?, no quiero nada a cambio, porque sólo con ver la cara de enfado que pondrán Potter y Weasley me basta

-Ah, entonces lo único que quieres es ver molestos a Harry y Ron, ¿no es así?-dijo Hermione

-Exacto, y cuando te pregunten que me viste tú dirás…-dijo Draco

-Que eres lindo, educado, inteligente, amable, y otras cosas más. Lo sé, Draco lo leí en un libro muggle-dijo Hermione

-Bien, es un buen paso, Hermione-dijo Draco sonriendo

En ese instante, las dos camas a lado de Hermione se empezaron a mover los ocupantes de aquellas camas.

-Draco, mejor vete, creo que el plan lo llevamos a cabo mañana cuando salga de la enfermería-dijo Hermione susurrando

-Si claro, adiós princesa-dijo Draco

Hermione rio

-Por algo hay que empezar ¿no?-dijo Draco poniendo cara de "acostúmbrate"

-Si tienes razón, adiós Draquito-dijo Hermione

Draco bufó

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione

-Es que así me llama Parkinson –dijo Draco-mejor dime Draco o príncipe o algo así

-Está bien, Draco, esto es también para alejar a Pansy Parkinson de ti ¿no?-dijo Hermione

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-preguntó saliendo de la enfermería

Draco camino hasta las mazmorras, pero una esquina antes de llegar se detuvo.

-Este es mi primer paso para conquistarte Hermione Granger vas a quererme y estar conmigo para siempre-dijo Draco susurrando para sí mismo

Desde ese momento Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger. Y con esos pensamientos siguió caminando hacia su sala común, admitiendo que amaba a Hermione, la castaña insufrible sabelotodo, su amada castaña a partir de ese momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste y

2

Fin de curso

CuandoHarry, Ron y Hermione dejaron la enfermería al día siguiente al mediodía, encontraron el casitllo casi calor abrasador y el final de los exámenes invitaban todo el mundo a aprovechar al máximo la última visita a Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, a Ron ni a Hermione les apetecía ir, así que pasearon con Harry por los terrenos del colegio, sin parar de hablar de los extraordinarios acontecimientos de la noche anterior y preguntándose dónde estarían en cualquier momento Sirius y Buckbeak. Cuando se sentaron cerca del lago, viendo cómo sacaba los tentáculos del agua el calamar gigante, Harry perdió el hilo de la conversación mirando hacia la orilla opuesta. La noche anterior; el ciervo había galopado hacia él desde allí. Una sombra los cubrió. Al levantar la vista vieron a Hagrid, medio dormido, que se secaba la cara sudorosa con unos de sus enormes pañuelos y les sonreía.

-Ya sé que no debería alegrarme después de lo sucedido la pasada refiero a que Black se volviera a escapar y todo eso…Pero ¿a que no adivináis…?

-¿Qué?-dijeron, fingiendo curiosidad.

-Buckbeak. ¡Se escapó! ¡Está libre! ¡Lo estuve celebrando toda la noche!

-Eso es estupendo- dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada severa a Ron que parecía a punto de reírse

-Sí, no lo atamos bien-explicó Hagrid contemplando el campo mañana estaba preocupado, pensé que podía tropezarse con el profesor Lupin. Pero Lupin dice que anoche no comió nada.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Harry

-Caramba, ¿no lo has oído?-le preguntó Hagrid, borrando la sonrisa. Bajó la voz aunque no había nadie se lo ha revelado esta mañana a todos los de Slytherin. Creía que a estas alturas ya lo sabría todo el mundo: el profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo. Y la noche pasada anduvo suelto por los terrenos del colegio. En estos momentos está haciendo las maletas, por supuesto.

-¿Qué está haciendo las maletas?-preguntó Harry alarmado-¿Por qué?

-Por que se marcha-dijo Hagrid, sorprendido de que Harry lo primero que hizo esta mañana fue presentar su dimisión. Dice que no puede arriesgarse a que vuelva a suceder.

Harry se levanto de un salto

-Voy a verlo-dijo a Ron y a Hermione

-Pero si ha dimitido…

-No creo que podamos hacer nada

-No importa. De todas maneras, quiero verlo. Nos veremos aquí mismo más tarde.

Cuando Harry se fue, Hermione y Ron continuaron hablando con Hagrid, luego Hagrid dijo que debía de visitar a Aragog.

-Bueno, adiós Hagrid-dijeron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo

-Hermione, mira quienes vienen-dijo Ron cuando Hagrid ya se había ido, señalando a espaldas de Hermione

-¿Quién?-preguntó volteando a ver

-Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle-dijo Ron

-¿Y?-dijo Hermione

-Hermione si no te has dado cuenta son Draco Malfoy, Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle-dijo Ron

-Ah, claro Malfoy Crabbe y Goyle-dijo Hermione-Pero que hacen aquí

-Ni idea, pero si vienen a molestar no les voy a aguantar ni una-dijo Ron

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se dirigieron hacia Ron y Hermione, cuando llegaron hacia donde estaban ellos, como siempre el primero en hablar fue Draco.

-Hola Weasley, Hola Hermione-dijo tranquilamente

-¿Hermione?-pregunto Ron

-Que, todavía no se lo has contado Hermione-dijo Draco sonriente

-¿Contarme qué?-pregunto Ron

-¿Dónde está Potter?-dijo Draco dirigiéndose hacia Hermione-yo quiero que también se entere de esto, ya que es uno de tus mejores amigos

-¡CONTARME QUE!-estalló Ron

-Ron cálmate -dijo Hermione-tu sabes cómo es Malfoy con sus tonterías

-¿Tonterías?, llamas a lo nuestro tonterías-dijo Draco ofendido

-¿Lo nuestro?, Hermione explícame de que habla este imbécil-exigió Ron

-Nada Ron, tu sabes cómo es Malfoy que siempre quiere molestar-dijo Hermione nerviosa

-¿Por qué estas nerviosa? preguntó Ron

-¿Yo?, no Ron, estas alucinando-dijo Hermione algo calmada

-Bueno, Hermione, díselo de una vez, porque sino yo se lo diré-dijo Draco

-Y que le voy a decir, que soy novia de Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin-dijo Hermione enfadada-no gracias yo mejor paso

-Pero ya lo dijiste-dijo Ron algo enfadado

- No…Ron…yo…yo-dijo Hermione estaba nerviosa y temblaba

-No me expliques nada, además es tu decisión y si lo quieres, te apoyo eres mi amiga ¿no?-dijo Ron mirando a Draco con cara de pocos amigos

-Gracias, Ron-dijo Hermione abrazando a Ron-por favor no le comentes nada a Harry yo se lo diré cuando sea el momento indicado.

-Sí, claro, pero si te hace sufrir lo mato miembro por miembro y luego a vendemos a Rumania como comida para dragones, ok-dijo Ron sonriendo maléficamente cuando Hermione se separo de él

-Sí, Ron, y yo te ayudo; de paso le decimos a tu hermano Charlie que venga a recoger el paquete y así lo puedo conocer personalmente-dijo Hermione

-Crabbe, Goyle ustedes dos vayan yendo a la sala común, y ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie, y si lo hacen me encargare de que Snape los expulse de Hogwarts-ordenó Draco algo asustado por lo que habían dicho Ron y Hermione, pero igual de autoritario que siempre con Crabbe y Goyle

-Si, Draco-dijeron Crabbe y Goyle al mismo tiempo

Crabbe y Goyle se fueron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo ya que no eran tan tontos y no les convenía ser expulsados de Hogwarts.

-Tú, Weasley, me llevo a mi Hermione por un rato, está bien -dijo Draco

-Haz lo que quieras, total es tu novia-dijo Ron encogiendo los hombros-ah y Hermione no olvides que quedamos de vernos con Harry más tarde.

-Bien, todo captado adiós Weasley-dijo Draco cogiendo la mano de Hermione y dirigiéndose al castillo. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente para que Ron no los escuchen se detuvieron a charlar.

-Oye, Draco, ¿Cómo lo hice?-preguntó Hermione

-Estupendo, fue como si de verdad fuéramos novios-dijo Draco sonriendo

-Gracias, me esforcé-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Hermione, ¿has estudiado acción?

-¿Acción?-preguntó extrañada Hermione

-Sí, eso donde las personas actúan y eso-dijo Draco

-Teatro, Draco se llama teatro-dijo Hermione algo divertida-pero si estudie teatro hace algunos años, pero el año pasado lo dejé

-Como sea, es lo mismo-dijo Draco sin tomar importancia algunas risas de Hermione

-Creo, que deberías tomar Estudios Muggles el año que entra-dijo Hermione

-No, gracias…pero hablando del curso que viene en las vacaciones son Los Mundiales de Quidditch, lo normal es que mi padre le den entradas, o que el mismo Cornelius Fudge nos invite, y seguro que al padre de Weasley, creo que por trabajar en el ministerio, le darán entradas, y estoy seguro de que Diggory ira-dijo Draco

-¿Y?-pregunto Hermione

-Que a Diggory le encanta el Quidditch, además si no le gustara no sería el capitán-buscador de Hufflepuff-explicó Draco

-Ya, pero que tiene que ver Los Mundiales de Quidditch, conmigo-dijo Hermione-además ni me gusta el quidditch

-Lo sé, pero lo que pasa es que el padre de Diggory, Amos Diggory, trabaja en el ministerio con el padre de Weasley, además según he oído son buenos amigos. Por deducción supongo que irán juntos a los mundiales, o se encontraran para ir-dijo Draco

-También lo entiendo, pero ¿Cómo voy a ir a los mundiales de quidditch?-pregunto Hermione

-Hermione, de seguro a ti y a Potter los invitaran a ir -dijo Draco como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Claro, tu iras, yo iré y Cedric también-dijo Hermione entendiendo la indirecta

-Sí, y si a Crabbe o a Goyle se les escapa algo, a mi padre le diré de qué quiero sacarte información acerca de Potter y listo me dejara estar a tu lado durante los mundiales y el tiempo que sea necesario-explico Draco-además estuve pensando, creo que es mejor que solo Weasley lo sepa, así Potter pensara que seguimos siendo enemigos a muerte.

-Si yo también pensé lo mismo cuando a Ron le dije de que le diría a Harry sobre lo nuestro cuando sea el momento indicado; así se lo podría decir dentro de un año o tal vez mas-dijo Hermione

-Si además así Diggory pensara que mantenemos todo en secreto-dijo Draco

-Wow, Draco si que eres inteligente-dijo Hermione

-Sí, lo llevo en la sangre-dijo Draco sonriendo

-Si claro la sangre pura de los Malfoy, al fin sirve para algo más que ser sirvientes de quién-tu-sabes-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente-Es broma-dijo al ver la cara de protesta de Draco

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la entrada del castillo, donde se despidieron y cada uno tomo rumbo distinto hacia sus salas comunes.

Hermione iba caminando cuando choco con alguien y cayó sentada al suelo. Hermione reconoció de inmediato a la persona con la que había chocado cuando escucho su voz.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Cedric

Hermione alzó la vista despacio y vio el rostro preocupado de Cedric, había acertado era él.

-No hay porque-dijo Hermione tomando la mano que le tendía para ayudarla a levantarse-Gracias

-No hay porque, además yo era el distraído-dijo Cedric

-No yo era la que iba caminando sin darme cuenta de quién iba por aquí-dijo Hermione-y tu ¿A dónde ibas Cedric?

-Yo a visitarte a la enfermería, pero por lo que veo ya saliste-dijo Cedric con su inconfundible sonrisa

-Sí, creo que hace una hora-dijo Hermione-te demoraste, ayer te dije de que saldría a las doce del mediodía

-¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?, yo pensé que estarían contigo-pregunto Cedric cambiando de tema

-Bueno, Harry se fue a despedir del profesor Lupin ya que presento su dimisión; y Ron se quedó en el lago-dijo Hermione

-Sí, pero ¿tú que hacías sola?-pregunto Cedric

-Nada que te importe, Diggory-dijo una voz fría desde la esquina del corredor

Hermione y Cedric voltearon y vieron a Draco Malfoy apoyado en la pared, y se acercaron corriendo hacia él. Cuando llegaron hacia él, Cedric pregunto:

-¿Cómo que nada que me importe?-dijo algo desafiante

-Como lo oíste, o ¿te importa lo que haga mi novia?-pregunto Draco

-¿Tu novia?-pregunto Cedric

-Si lo que oíste-dijo Draco que se volvió hacia Hermione-Todavía no se lo has dicho a nadie, solo a Weasley ¿No es así?

-Si-contesto Hermione

-¿Entonces es verdad?-pregunto Cedric desilusionado

-Sí, eso creo-dijo Hermione con los ojos fijos en el suelo, no podía ver a Cedric, le estaba mintiendo

-¿Cómo que crees?-pregunto Draco algo enfadado-Hermione necesito hablar contigo, Diggory me la llevo un rato, tienen la tarde para conversar

-Hablamos luego Cedric ¿sí? Y te explico sobre lo mío con Draco-dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa que solo guardaba para él mientras que estaba siendo tomada de la mano por Draco que la llevaba hacía el lago

Luego de que se hubieran alejado; Cedric con los ojos casi llorosos se dijo hacia sí mismo:

-Ahora si ya te perdí Hermione Jean Granger. Pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados voy a luchar por ti y tu amor así tenga que morir en el intento-dijo esto último saliendo corriendo hacia su sala común

Mientras tanto Draco y Hermione estaban en los terrenos del colegio, hasta que Draco se detuvo y Hermione lo imito.

-No te puedo dejar sola ni un minuto, porque ya estas con Diggory detrás de ti-dijo Draco sonriendo

-¿Cómo me encontraste?, yo pensé que estarías en tu sala común-preguntó Hermione

-Sí, solo que se te cayó esto y vine a buscarte para entregártelo-dijo Draco sacando del bolsillo de su túnica una cadena de oro con una letra "D" como dije y extendiéndoselo para que Hermione lo vea.

-Wow, es hermoso Draco, pero no es mío-dijo Hermione cogiéndolo y observándolo

-Ahora lo es-dijo Draco-bueno es mío, pero como eres mi novia ahora lo es, te lo regalo

-Pero…-dijo Hermione-no es lo bastante precipitado como para que me regales algo cuando somos supuestamente novios hace un día.

-Sí, pero podemos decir que nos gustábamos desde que estábamos en primer curso-dijo Draco-por favor acéptalo ¿sí?

-Está bien, Draco no se que tienes pero siempre logras convérseme-dijo Hermione-pero…

Pero que Hermione, ya no pongas mas peros-dijo Draco fingiendo estar enfadado con Hermione

-Uh, que carácter, solo te iba a pedir que me ayudaras a ponerme el collar, porque recordé que debo ir al lago con Ron porque quedé con Harry encontrarnos ahí-dijo Hermione divertida y algo sarcástica

-Bueno si solo es para ponerte el collar, te ayudo-dijo Draco

Draco ayudó a Hermione a ponerse el collar, y luego la acompaño al lago, o por decirlo correctamente hicieron una carrera desde los terrenos del colegio hasta el lago negro.

Al día siguiente, era su ultimo día en Hogwarts su tercer curso acababa de finalizar, anoche, pero tenía que hacer algo antes de tomar el tren que la llevaría de vuelta a casa. Estaba alistando su baúl sigilosamente, tratando de no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto, cuando acabo de alistar su baúl, salió de su sala común y fue cuando recordó que le había dicho a Cedric, que conversarían ayer por la tarde, que tonta se le había olvidado, pero ahora no podía cambiar de rumbo, se estaba dirigiendo hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall. Debía de devolverle el giratiempo la estaba volviendo loca, no aguantaría otro curso así.

Hermione llego a su destino, cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta, escucho la voz de la profesora conversando con la del el profesor Snape y pensó mejor que sería esperar, cuando escucho pasos atrás de ella, volteo y vio a Cedric que se dirigía con paso firme hacia ella. Hermione vio en su rostro molestia pensó que iba a reclamarle porque no conversaron por la tarde sin embargo cuando llego hacia ella su expresión se le enterneció.

-Hola Mione-saludó Cedric con una sonrisa

-¿Mione?-preguntó Hermione-Oh cierto, hola Cedric

-Sí, bueno se me ocurrió por la noche-dijo Cedric-si no te gusta te sigo diciendo Hermione

-No, en realidad si me gusta, porque ahora te puedo decir lo que se me ocurrió la noche que me visitaste en la enfermería, "Ced"-dijo Hermione enfatizando sobrenombre- y te iba a preguntar, ¿Por qué estabas tan enfadado?, cuando venias hacia acá estabas que hervías, pero cuando me viste se te cambio el semblante

-Bueno, primero que te respondo, ¿si me gusta que me llames Ced?, o ¿qué me pasa? -pregunto Cedric

-Creo que si te gusta que te diga Ced-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Está bien, si me gusta que me llames así. Y respecto de por qué estaba molesto es porque Snape en el examen me puso un siete cuando debería de haberme puesto un diez-dijo Cedric-bueno y fui a preguntarle a la profesora Sprout , donde estaba y me dijo que conversando con la profesora McGonagall. Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno si es cierto, y yo vine a devolverle-dijo Hermione viendo que no hubiera nadie para volver a hablar-el giratiempo

-Que ya te volvió loca, yo te lo dije-dijo Cedric sonriendo burlonamente-bueno aguantaste más que yo a decir verdad

-¿Tú tenías un giratiempo?-pregunto Hermione incrédula

-Sí, pero eso fue cuando estaba en mi tercer curso, como tú, pero lo devolví a mitad de año de mi tercer curso, casi me volvió loco-dijo Cedric

Hermione y Cedric rieron

-Bueno, eso no me cabe duda-dijo Hermione

-Hermione Jean Granger, loco estaría si de pronto decides jugar como buscadora en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor-dijo Cedric

-Lo cual nunca pasara, así que no estás loco-dijo Hermione-sabes que odio las escobas

-Bueno, no dudo que ya lo sabía-dijo Cedric-Mione, en las vacaciones te escribiré, y promete que lo harás ¿sí?

-Sí, claro como yo tengo una lechuza y se llama Crookshanks-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente

-Que ¿Crookshanks no es tu gato?-preguntó Cedric

-Sí, obvio ¿no?, me refiero que no podremos comunicarnos durante el verano debido a que no tenemos lechuzas-dijo Hermione que para su sorpresa vio a Cedric sonriendo-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó

-Es que da la casualidad de que yo si tengo una lechuza, pero bueno se lastimo una pata así que no la pude traer pero fue hace un año, supongo que ahora está mejor así que si nos podremos comunicar-dijo Cedric- además mi lechuza sabrá cómo encontrarte, pero promete que responderás a mis cartas

-Sí, claro, pero ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto Hermione

-Se llama Titán-dijo Cedric

-Titán-dijo Hermione-buen nombre para una lechuza, de ¿qué color es?, porque si es blanca no quisiera confundirla con Hedwig

-No, es de color gris, pero si es del tamaño del de Hedwig- dijo Cedric

-Bueno, que bien me podrían decir que hacen dos alumnos, para ser exactos una Gryffindor y un Hufflepuff fuera de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall; cuando deberían, como los otros alumnos, estar alistando su baúl para volver a sus casas-dijo la voz fría de Severus Snape

-Ah. Profesor, justo estaba esperándolo quería hablar con usted acerca de mi examen de Pociones, se confundió al corregirme una pregunta, y bueno lo que conteste está bien así que quería que me dijera si me equivoco o no-explico Cedric

-Señor Diggory, bien me dio su argumento, pero usted señorita Granger, ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto Snape

-Yo, bueno profesor vine a devolverle a la profesora McGonagall el giratiempo que me dieron al iniciar el curso-argumentó Hermione

-Bien, señor Diggory sígame, señorita Granger entre al despacho la profesora McGonagall está adentro puede pasar a hablar con ella-dijo Snape

Snape y Cedric se alejaron, y Hermione respiro hondo y tocó la puerta

-Adelante-dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall

Hermione entró, y la profesora exclamó:

-Señorita Granger, ¿a qué debo su inesperada visita?-preguntó la profesora McGonagall

-Bueno… yo vine para devolverle esto-dijo Hermione sacando del interior de su túnica una cadena larga y de oro, era el giratiempo, y dejándolo en el escritorio de la profesora McGonagall

-Pero es suyo es para que asista a clases el próximo curso, lo puede llevar a su casa usted no es Draco Malfoy como para utilizarlo para otras cosas-dijo la profesora McGonagall totalmente serena

-Si profesora, solo que no podría aguantar otro año como este, en realidad yo vengo a devolverlo, porque ya no deseo utilizarlo más-explico Hermione

-Bueno, Hermione, sé que no eres de piedra, cualquier persona también lo hubiera devuelto, son demasiadas presiones, así que lo entiendo-dijo la profesor McGonagall en tono maternal

-Gracias, en serio profesora, espero no haberla defraudado-dijo Hermione

-No, estoy defraudada sino impresionada, algunas de las personas más inteligentes, lo han devuelto a mitad de curso, sin embargo eres la que más ha aguantado, incluso más que Cedric Diggory, que lo devolvió a mitad de su tercer curso-le explico la profesora McGonagall

-Me tranquiliza no haberla fallado-agregó Hermione

-Hermione, nunca lo harás, probablemente tu haigas sido la mejor alumna que ha tenido Hogwarts, y bueno para mí también, bueno estas empatada con el señor Diggory-dijo la profesora McGonagall sonriendo-puedes retiraste-añadió

Hermione salió de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall contenta, debía devolver a su sala común para ver que no se haiga olvidado de meter algún libro a su baúl. Estaba caminando con esos pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien y estaba en el suelo.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Oliver Wood sacándola del trance en el que estaba

-Sí, estoy bien Wood-dijo Hermione tomando la mano que le ofrecía Oliver Wood para levantarse

-Llámame Oliver como lo hacen mis amigos-dijo Oliver- ya que para mí eres como una amiga

-Para mí también Oliver, solo que como Harry te llama por tu apellido pensé que debería hacerlo-dijo Hermione

-Bueno Harry es Harry, pero tu llámame Oliver ¿sí?-dijo Oliver sonriéndole-por cierto ¿a dónde ibas?

-Yo a la sala común-dijo Hermione- y ¿tu?

- Yo también, bueno iba a la biblioteca para sacar Quidditch a través de los tiempos quería leerlo antes de irme de Hogwarts, pero lo pensé y recordé que lo tengo un ejemplar en mi casa-dijo Oliver-iba a voltear para regresar a la sala común y… bueno chocamos.

-Sí que bien, pero es una pena que no te vuelva a ver por ahora, Oliver-dijo Hermione triste soltando una lagrima de las muchas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-No te pongas triste, escríbeme en las vacaciones ¿sí?, si quieres mi ayuda o necesitas un amigo no olvides que siempre estaré ahí para ti, Herms-dijo Oliver abrazando a Hermione

-¿Herms?, de donde salió eso, Oliver -preguntó Hermione separándose de Oliver, con las lagrimas resbalándole por la cara pero con una sonrisa

-No lo sé solo se me ocurrió y ya, no llores además, por el inicio de esta nueva y mejor amistad te voy a contar un secreto-dijo Oliver-pero no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿vale?

-Sí, soy una tumba-dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas

-Bueno, voy a vivir en un apartamento, y adivina que está cerca de aquí ¿puedes adivinar dónde?-lo pregunto Oliver

-No-dijo Hermione

-En Hogsmeade-dijo Oliver-así que cuando me necesites voy a estar cerca de ti, me podrías ir a visitar y contar tus problemas

-Fantástico Oliver, algo me dice que vamos a llegar a ser los mejores amigos, claro aparte de Harry y de Ron-dijo Hermione sonriendo

Así, Oliver Wood y Hermione Granger se fueron hacia su sala común conversando y riendo, contentos porque desde ese momento había nacido nueva una amistad en Hogwarts, sin saber que esa amistad sería una amistad duradera y fuerte para los momentos más duros en la vida de Hermione, y que gracias a aquella conversación en los pasillos de Hogwarts la amistad entre ellos se volverá más fuerte y ambos se tendrán para las buenas y las malas; y ambos comprenderán que la amistad es lo más hermoso que puede haber en el mundo y que ayuda a superar los dolores más fuertes y tormentosos en la vida y que después de la tormenta viene la calma y que así es como sucede en la vida.

our document here...


	3. Capítulo 3

3

Vacaciones de Verano

Hermione, Harry y Ron se despedían; Hermione se fue con sus padres al estacionamiento y cuando se dirigían hacia su coche la emoción embargó a Hermione.

-Es un porsche-gritó Hermione-¡y amarillo!

-Sí, el que tú querías cuando cumplieras diecisiete años-dijo su padre Alexander Granger-como aún no puedes conducir, decidimos que podrías tomarlo cuando lo puedas hacer.

-Sí, claro esta increíble-dijo subiendo al nuevo auto

Hermione conto a sus padres de lo ocurrido durante el año, aunque ellos fueran muggles les gustaba escuchar sobre lo que le contaba su hija, y enterarse de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico. Pero omitió su nueva amistad con Draco, ya que sus padres todavía se acordaban del incidente en el Callejón Diagon, antes de comenzar su segundo curso. Lo que también omitió fue que ahora era mejor amiga de Oliver Wood.

-Entonces, Sirius Black es inocente dijo Jane su madre

-Sí, mamá, y es el padrino de Harry-explicó Hermione

Llegaron a un vecindario muy parecido al de Privet Drive, bajaron del auto y Hermione vio un camión de mudanza, en ese instante los conductores llevaban hacia la casa en frente de la de Hermione un sofá de color rojo sangre; que según Hermione por el color se parecía a la piedra filosofal.

-¿Quiénes van a vivir allí?-preguntó Hermione señalando al frente de su casa

-Los Sullivan, princesa-le contestó su padre

-Sí, y nos han invitado a cenar esta noche; además ya que son nuevos debemos de ser amables; además tu padre y yo nos hemos hecho muy amigos de Thomas-dijo su madre

-Oh, genial-dijo Hermione que no estaba de humor para conocer a sus nuevos vecinos, porque aparte de que Ron estuvo distante y no le habló mucho desde que se entero del "romance" entre ella y Draco por decirse así y con comillas incluidas. Cedric no se despidió de ella en la estación aunque eso era normal ya que nadie sabe que son amigos, pero de todas maneras no le dijo nada en el tren; lo cual empezó a sospechar que el plan de Draco no daría muchos resultados

-Hermione-llamó la voz de la madre de Hermione desde adentro de su casa-te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a entrar

-Voy mamá-dijo Hermione entrando en la casa, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado parada viendo la nueva casa de los Sullivan

Hermione subió a su habitación, que no era nada de otro mundo, tenía una cama de sábanas y manta moradas, un escritorio, un sillón, una mesa de noche, y lo más importante para ella: un estante de libros. Sacó Historia de Hogwarts, se puso a leer y luego se cambió para la dichosa cena con los Sullivan. Hermione bajo las escaleras y vio a sus padres ya listos; su padre leyendo el periódico de la mañana y a su madre leyendo un libro.

-Oh Hermione, ya estás lista-dijo su madre alzando la vista y dejando el libro en la mesa de centro y levantándose seguida del padre de Hermione

-Sí, ya vamos-dijo Hermione algo irritada ya que no tenía ganas de ir pero lo hacía por pura cortesía

-Sí, pero antes debemos de aclarar algunos puntos-dijo su padre-primero, sabemos que no quieres ir; segundo, los Sullivan tienen un hijo llamado Andrew, tiene tu edad y apuesto a que si conversan y se conocen pueden llegar a ser mejores amigos.

-Pero, yo no puedo, ni tendré mejores amigos aquí-dijo Hermione de repente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-yo ya no pertenezco aquí; yo pertenezco a Hogwarts, al mundo mágico; ahora es mi mundo. Lo único que me une al mundo muggle son ustedes.

Hermione terminó de decir eso y subió corriendo a su cuarto, cerró con llave la puerta, se tumbó a su cama y se puso a llorar amargamente. No sabía porque había reaccionado así, de seguro que quería desquitarse de todo: de que Cedric no se despidió de ella en el tren, de que Ron no le hablaba, de que ahora tenía que aguantar una estúpida cena donde estarían gente nueva y desconocida para ella. Pero ahora eso no importaba, ahora parecía una niña que lloraba a mares por cosas que a los mayores les parecería una simple tontería. Se propuso seguir llorando, hasta que… algo tocó su ventana. Una lechuza de color negro. Hermione se secó las lágrimas y fue a abrir la ventana, en la pata de la lechuza había una carta, estaba dirigida hacia ella así que la abrió y decía:

Querida Hermione:

Nuestro plan está saliendo a la perfección, en el tren oí a Diggory que le que pedía a Wood, que le dijera todo lo que sabía de ti, y dijo algo sobre conquistarte.

¿Cómo estás?, espero que bien, responde a mi carta, mi lechuza sabe cómo encontrarte (como verás).Responde rápido a mi carta y con mis mejores deseos,

Draco Malfoy

Hermione terminó de leer la carta de Draco, y no pudo sentirse más feliz, Cedric estaba interesado en ella y le había pedido a Oliver que le dijera todo sobre ella. Además que Oliver le había prometido que le escribiría y de seguro ahí le contaría lo de Cedric y por supuesto le iba a ayudar. Estaba tan feliz que podría saltar en un pie, de hecho iba a hacerlo cuando alguien tocó su puerta.

-Princesa, ¿estás bien?-preguntó la voz preocupada de su madre-Sabes que no te dijimos eso para hacerte sentir mal o herirte

-Si mamá, y perdóname; haré un gran esfuerzo, pero si voy a ir-dijo Hermione con voz enérgica-pero antes debo de hacer algo.

-Está bien, apúrate-dijo su mamá bajando las escaleras

Hermione se sentó en su escritorio, sacó una pluma, tinta y pergamino de su baúl, para luego responder la carta de Draco. Luego la iba a guardar en su mesa de noche cuando la lechuza de Draco comenzó a ulular, y Hermione recién volteó donde solo hace algunos minutos había abierto la carta, para darse cuenta de que la lechuza seguía ahí; había estado tan quieta y silenciosa que había olvidado que estaba presente. Entonces lo comprendió: debía de atar la carta a la pata de la lechuza, Draco había pensado en la forma de comunicarse con ella, y eso demostraba que era tan inteligente y hábil como que Dumbledore es un excelente mago.

Luego de atar la carta a la pata de la lechuza y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y dejar que se fuera. Hermione ni bien abrió la ventana la lechuza se fue volando rápidamente que cualquier mago la confundiría con una snitch emplumada.

Hermione recordó la cena, y abrió la puerta y mientras bajaba vio a sus padres al pie de la escalera esperándola.

-¿Lista Hermione?-preguntó su padre con una sonrisa

-Si, como siempre, y disculpa lo ocurrido hace instantes papá-se disculpó Hermione con una sonrisa esperando que le perdonase

-Hija, no te preocupes creo que me excedí, no espero que te vuelvas amiga de Andrew pero espero que seas amable con los Sullivan-dijo su padre mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-No te preocupes papá, trataré de ser amable con los Sullivan-dijo Hermione –ahora si ¿nos vamos?-preguntó

-Sí que tenemos dos minutos de retraso-dijo su madre

Caminaron hasta enfrente, luego el padre de Hermione tocó el timbre; les abrió un hombre de unos treinta o treinta y cinco años, de cabello color negro azabache, ojos azules y de gafas cuadradas. Les invitó a entrar. Una vez que entraron se saludaron.

-Hola Alexander; Hola Jane-saludó aquel hombre

-Hola Thomas-saludó Jane-mira ella es nuestra hija Hermione-dijo señalando a Hermione con la mano

-Hola Hermione, me llamo Thomas Sullivan; ¿cómo estás?-saludó Thomas Sullivan

-Bien, gracias señor Sullivan-contestó Hermione

-Me alegro-dijo el señor Sullivan-pasen a la sala, ya bajan mi esposa e hijo. Voy por ellos.

Y se retiró. Hermione fue conducida por sus padres a la sala ya que ellos ya habían entrado a aquella casa. Y como lo sospechó; el sillón era de color rojo sangre. Luego se sentaron. Hermione se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que habían desempacado ya que recién hoy, por lo que le dijeron sus padres cuando venían hacia aquí, le habían traído sus cosas. Pero Hermione pudo apreciar que tenían un excelente gusto para la decoración.

Luego de unos minutos, el señor Sullivan llegó con una mujer muy hermosa de cabello color castaño, ojos color verde esmeralda; y un chico de trece años, del cual Hermione se percató de que era guapo. Tenía ojos color verde esmeralda, que eran igual a los de su madre (según Hermione), un rostro hermoso tanto que parecía un ángel, pero para ella ninguno era más guapo que Cedric


End file.
